Forbidden Love - Book 1 - The Voice Of Mystery
by Oceanfur
Summary: In a time where love is unknown to Pokemon, a voice in her dream tells young Leafeon Ivy her feelings for the Glaceon Frostbite. In this book, Ivy must keep her love from overpowering her at the cost of her life. Authors's note: This book may take a while to be updated. You are warned!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A double catch

"Run! Keep going!" Frostbite urged me. "Come on, Ivy, we have to go!" I moved my feet; my leafy tail padding behind me. Icy and I went way back. He was a Glaceon, I a Leafeon. We never followed the rules of the Pokepack. Leader said we would be caught soon. Now, we were being chased by our fourth trainer.

"I'm coming! Just a sec! Go on without me!'' I called. It was in my head. Stay and fight! Battle! Be a real Pokémon!

"I'll battle too!" Frostbite said, stopping short next to me. "Let's go"

"Go! Chimchar!" The trainer yelled. "Chimchar, use Flame- what? Why are there two Pokémon? Strange... Oh, well. I'll catch them both! Flame Wheel! On the Glacion!"

"_Pppprrrrreeee_!" Frostbite called, losing all but 1 HP. I panicked. _Move, move, move... Tackle!_

"_Aaauugh... HA_!" I ran, full force, across the battle field to the opponent. WHAM! I crashed into him, flipping back to my spot before his effect could burn me. The trainer said nothing, just reached to his bag. _Pokeball! _The thought nearly killed me. Glacion, becoming a tamed Pokémon? No! I could not let that happen! This is my fault were here!

"Go! Ultra Ball!" The trainer threw the Ball, but it was too late. I jumped in its path, relaxing.

A white light surrounded me. Then it was dark, and then I was in the ideal habitat for a Leafeon. The inside of a Pokeball. Unknown unless... a Pokémon is caught. Dear, oh dear. I was caught! Poor Frostbite...

"_Preee..._" Frostbite called as he fell. Pokeball or faint, I know not.

`I screamed in fright. Pop! I was on the ground, walking with the trainer. I had heard about this, it helps the Pokémon 'bond' with the trainer. Yeah, right. I wanted to follow him, though. Like he would keep me safe, forever...

_Wham!_ I walked right into a wall, in the midst of thinking. I felt as if I had just been let out, but my legs said otherwise. Oops! Again, I walked into a wall, except this time I felt dizzy. Laughter roared around me, and I swore that my white fur went pink. Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked at my surroundings.

I was in a box, about 10x5 paces wide. The Chimchar was there, looking at a bed. "Hey... Where are- Icy!" The Pokémon in the bed was... oh goodness! I was worried... "Frostbite. Frostbite! Oh my..." Tears blurred my eyes.

"Ivy! Don't cry! It's okay, I'm all right. I got caught, too..." He exclaimed, wiping my eyes with his tail.

"I'll leave the two of you alone now…" Chimchar said. I felt my entire face blush pink.

"Oh! No! No. No no no. It's nothing like that…" Frostbite said, blushing the same shade as I.

"If you say so. Anyway, I'm Chim, and our trainer is Walt. I'm going to leave you two to recuperate. I nearly went mad after I first went in a Pokeball." Chim turned, walking through an arch into another room.

"Ivy, what will we do about the pack?"

"Nothing, Frostbite"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"All right, Ivy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Frostbite."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A Talk

_I was in nothingness. A common dream. Of course, a common dream had Frostbite in it. I knew he was there, just not where. A common dream, a common feeling. Butterflies, in my stomach, flying when he looks at me. I could only give one name to this feeling, but it was just beyond my reach of knowledge…_

"Ivy. Ivy. Ivy! Wake up, Ivy!" I opened my eyes to see Frostbite watching me. He had whispered, so it was obvious that is was night. The dream-like butterflies is my stomach started their dance. "We need to talk. Fallow me." And with that, he got up, his elegant blue-grey tail bobbing behind him.

I fallowed him cautiously. What could he want to say to her when everyone else was asleep? Did he, Frostbite, have the butterflies? Frostbite stopped on the balcony overlooking the place they were in. A cliff, facing the woods, with a small house that I was living in. The view was breathtaking, like looking into another world.

"Ivy, about what Chim said, I just want to say…" his voice trailed off.

"Look, it's okay. Don't worry. Nothing is going on." I assured him firmly.

"If you say so… Anyway, we have to know, what life will we live? What can _we_ do to please Walt?"

"Frostbite; we live. We fight. We create our own path. Together?"

Frostbite gave a nervous smile. "Together." He said.

"I'm going back to bed." I smiled wearily. "Talk in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The One Word from a Voice

_L…O…V…E… The dream whispered. Love? Is that the word? Love; it said again. How can I use it? How will I tell Frostbite about love? 'Tell him you love him. Tell him…"_

I woke with a start. Love? That's what the dream said. Love.

At breakfast, I couldn't help from asking. "Chim, what is love?"

Chim looked taken aback. "Love? Well, I never heard about it, but people have it when they care for eachother . Why d'ya ask?"

"A voice told me in my dream" I answered.

This just scared Chim more. " A voice? Oh no! I have to go; be right back! Five minutes!" He called, running out.

"Ivy… something's in the next room." Frostbite emerged, looking an extremely healthy blue. "You need to see it…" Frostbite walked off, almost dragging Ivy along with his mind, and the butterflies started a Foxtrot when Ivy saw the next room.

"What the f-?" Ivy cut herself off in amazement. In the next room, there was the Poképack, all standing guard.

"Ivy! Your mind is giving off odd frequencies. You must be recalibrated by the legends." Boomed the voice of the pack telepathic, Espeon. "The voice is with you…". That's all I heard before I fainted in shock ,confusion, hunger (as I _was_ pulled away from breakfast), loyalty, and the odd feeling of love.

When I awoke, I was back in bed, covered in sweat. Then I noticed that I was in my bed in the pack camp! Oh, how it felt to be home… But why was I home? This morning slowly came back to me. _I must have been taken here_, I thought. What would Walt and Chim think? And where was Frostbite? Frostbite. Oh no! I got up; then realized why I was sweaty. Espeon had hooked me up to a legend rock (Legend rocks are believed to have spiritual powers and can allow any Pokémon 'hooked up' to them to be in contact with Legendary Pokémon. No other Pokémon could be near during this time.)!

"Who are you?" Came a sweet voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Suicune; The North Wind

"I…I'm Ivy"

"Oh? The one with the telekinetic waves?"

I was taken aback. "I was never told anything about telekinesis!"

"My mistake. Then you had the voice in your dreams?"

"Yes. That is me now."

"What did it tell you?" The voice was now stern and commanding.

"It showed be Frostbite and I in nothingness. Then it gave me a word…"

"Word?"

"Y-yes. The word was… Love."

"Ivy, I am Suicune, so I cannot tell you this easily." Ivy stood stock still in surprise as Suicune took a rattling breath. "Your mind has been connected by a legendary. Love is an evil good that has had many a good Pokémon killed in the name of it. You cannot allow it to overpower you; or else we will have to… step in."

"So you mean you have to kill me."

"Yes… but only if this 'love' levels up into a new evolution that controlls you…" The wires snapped. Ivy jumped back, confused. _If love is able to overpower, then how can I stop it? How can I conquer the conquerer?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Not The Same

"Ivy, are you okay? You've been quiet all day." Frostbite said as thay trekked back to Walt's house.

"Im fine. Leave me alone." Ivy said, a little harsher that she'd wanted.

Frostbite stopped short. "Ivy. Something happened with you after the Legendarys spoke with you. You've been quiet and harsher to me then ever before." Frostbite's eyes were wetting now. "What did they do to you? You arnt Ivy! I did not grow up knowing this harshness!" Frostbite was almost in full tears now.

"Frostbite, Im sorry. But I have to change. Otherwise…" I turned my head down. I couldn't bear to look at him anymore. Thinking fast, I climbed a tree and continued my trekk at a run in the branches. I jumped from branch to branch, all the way to Walt's. After letting myself in, I plopped down on the bed and fell asleep.

_ Why didn't you tell him, hmm? At the cost of your life, you would tell him. Otherwise you'll keep closing the lid untill you burst. You must tell him soon. Suicune will know your pain. She was in love. With the one Pok_é_mon worse than I…_

"Ivy!" The voice cut through my dreams. Frostbite. Butterflies. Death. Hate. Love. Mystery. Distance. Fear. "Ivy, wake _up_!"

"What?" I snarled, glaring at Frostbite.

Frostbite looked hurt again. "Ivy, someone's here for you. Oh, and Walt went out with Chim to train. They'll be gone for two days."

I got up, stalking past Frostbite. In the next room, there was definitely someone there to see me. There was a Jolteon. Another evolution of Eevee. Another one of us.

The Jolteon bowed, clearly showing he had a rich family bring him up. "Madam, I am Cumulonimbus, known as Cu. I am here to join you on the orders of His Majesty Reshiram, and the Duke Zecrom."

"Join us where?" I asked. Frostbite entered, but I took no notice.

"On the mission to track down the Pokémon who is in your dreams."

"Your deams?!" Frostbite interrupted. "Ivy! You could have _told_ me that this was what was bothering you!" The look of hurt crossed his face again. He looked like I had turned around and kicked him in the face. I felt terrible, and no matter how harsh I was, the butterflies kept dancing, their song growing more and more intence.

"Actually, she couldn't. The dream's powers made it seem scary to talk about itself." When Frostbire looked at him quizzically, he added; "Black Magic can stop the victim from speaking about it, so then they could not be found."

"Can everyone just leave me alone? The legends can-" I began.

"No! Ivy, sireously! Just because the legends are high-and-mighty, does _not_ mean they can solve_ everything_. Cu is here because of that. Walt and Chim left because of that. The deamon Pokémon lives under this house! We have to leave! " Frostbite yelled at me, commanding enough to make even Cu jump.

"I'm not the only one who changed, Frostbite! You changed! I am staying, dreams or no dreams! I don't care if I knew you for all of enernity right now! You can _die_ for all I care!" I yelled back, but I instantly regreted it. Frostbite was in full misery.

"So I can die? Fine. I'll go die and see how you like it." His voice wavered, and his face was shadowed. When he stalked off, Cu looked from him to me and back again. After a second, he ran after Frostbite.

I could not believe what I said. I was shaking in an unsteady run as I absently ran after him. My nimble paws allowed me to catch up before he got to the cliff. " Frostbite! Please! I-I didn't mean it! Please! Don't kill yourself because of me!"

Frostbite turned, sorrow plastered on his face. He smiled a weary smile. "For a second I meant it. Then I saw that you never really changed. The crewl you wasn't you. It was that monster eating up your will."

I could'nt believe it. Frostbite had known that innardly, this monster's fight against Suicune's advice was killing me. Should I tell him? Should I not? Obviously, my thaughts were written on my face,because Frostbite smiled at me. Hopefully, he won't be dragged into this. I just wanted him to stay out of my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Love That I Feel For You.

"So, how will we find the Pokémon in Ivy's mind?" Frostbite asked Cu, who seemed to be… muttering battle stratigies. _He's quite odd. Like, coo-coo odd. At lease he's a gentleman._ Well, I'm screwed. My life has failed, and I don't even know what to do. Another Pokémon is leading the way on my mission-

" !" Cu's voice cut through my daydreams. For a second, I hered a crisp, dark laugh. " , can you hear the Pokémon who is in your mind?"

"Yes… Faintly. This means were going in the right direction, right?"_ The right direction? Faintly? What are you doing, Ivy?_ "_We are searching for berries. My nose can can through the leaves better." _I had to stand stock still to get the energy to lie.

"Is something the matter, ?" Cu asked.

"Shh! Cu, the Pokémons talking to her!"Frostbite scolded.

"Well, Mr. Frostbite, I hope you know that you are now compeditors."

"In what race and with who?"

"Ha! In the race to Ms. Ivy's heart, with this monster. And it has the advantage. Legendarys are allowed to feel love. Normal Pokémon can't." Frostbite reacted, but I couldn't. I didn't even hear what they said. The conversation went on as I traveled in darkness.

"That liar!" Frostbite counterparted. "That intolerate fool! Normal Pokémon can feel love! Look at Ivy. She loves _someone._ Of course, it isn't _him_. It started before _he_ got here. Alas, it is not me-"

"You're an idiot. All my life I only got the chance to love one Pokémon. All my life, I was with one Pokémon somewhere. All my life, all my hope. What Pokémon _can_ I love, Frostbite?" I regained consciousness, and vaguely could hear what was going on. I only heared what was after 'She.'" I smiled at Frostbite. Once he was mystrireous and distant. Now, he is careful and brave.

"Ivy, you don't love that Pokémon your parents tried to arrange you with?!" Frostbite started. In our land, arranged marriages were common. I had been 'arranged' with another Leafeon called Elderberry. He stalks me, and is completely intolerable, so I despise his very soul.

"You really are an idiot." I turned and walked to a shallow lake beyond the bushes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Suicune's Return

When I got to the lake, I suddenly noticed the time of day. It was twilight, and the lightning bug Pokémon illuminating the clearing were not so common here. When they did flash, the entire lake lit up, sparking like fireworks.

"Pretty, huh?" Frostbite asked. I jumped; his enterance was silent. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No, I'm fine. It _is_ pretty though." I replied.

"You don't- You don't love the Pokémon in your mind, do you?"

"Why would I? I mean, he _is_ a gentleman, but not as much so as Cu. He just communicates with me. Anyway, Cu went out to find food, and I'm summoning Suicune." I informed him, throwing leaves from a pile into the lake.

"Ivy. I'm already here." Suicune's voice was in the bushes. She glided out into the open, where we could see her clearly. She eyed Frostbite. "Who is this?"

"That's Frostbite. He is a childhood friend." _And the one you love._ Reminded the voice.

"Suicune. I never thought I would see you in flesh and blood. It is an honor to meet you," Frostbite said, bowing.

'_Ivy, he is the one you love, is he not?'_ Suicune voice asked_ in my head._ "Yes, Suicune." I responded out loud. Legendarys had the ability to speak in a Pokémon's head if they were connected previously. I found that out the hard way. A peaceful sleep, when suddenly: _Ivy. It is Suicune. Contact me. We need to talk. Bring the Pokémon with you. _It was _so _creepy!

"Uhh, Ivy? Nobody said anything..." Frostbite looked at me quizzically, and that started the butterflies' dance.

"Frostbite, you amuse me. Ivy, I can see why." Suicune laughed.

"Why what? Ivy? What is going on? I wanna know!" Frostbite pouted.

"Frostbite, you will know in time. But for now, Ivy cannot tell you what you 'wanna know'" Ivy was shocked that Suicune even thought of saying 'wanna'.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chi, Bloody Chi

" ! Sir Frostbite!" Cu called, his mouth stuffed with bowls of apricorn soup.

"Were here, Cu!" I called back, leading him into the lake's clearing. He said he had run onto someone when cooking.

"Someone?" Frostbite pondered.

"That someone would be me!" A silly voice called from the bushes. "Rrrwwaawwrr!" And with that, a young Flareon jumped out of the bushes, a silly face plastered on her. " I'm Chi! Chi means blood, you know! I was named that for a reason!" Chi bounced.

"And why would that be?" I asked smoothly.

Chi's face darkened in a scary way. " I like battling until my enemy and I are covered in the fake blood I carry around."

"Chi, you scare me." Frostbite interjected. "Welcome to the team!"

"I like your personality!" Chi called suddenly. _POP!_ Before I knew it, Chi's fake blood was covering my beautiful green leaf-like fur. Frostbite, on the other hand, looked like something from one of Walt's _Friday The 13__th_ horror movies.

"Now, let's eat and then go to sleep," I commented.

"Okeedokiee. I like you, Ivo."Chi said, taking a likeing to me.

"It's Ivy; little one."

"Oh. Whatever!" Chi looked as joyful as I was when I realized that Frostbite got captured with me.

"Come on, Chi. Let's eat." I laughed. Chi gave me butterflies like Frostbite does, although now I'm getting used to them, but more protective than in love. Oh, Celibi, I noticed, I'm getting protective like a parent. Chi wasn't my kid; I have yet to even lay an egg. Even though I was not her biological relative, I could treat her like a child.

"Ms. Ivy, You're amazing with kids! Did you have any in the pack? Most Pokémon have an egg at your age." Cu remarked.

"Her? Ivy? Kids? Please. Ivy is the youngest Pokémon in her family. So am I, If you wanted to know." Frostbite answered for me. I just nodded to help Cu bite back an angry retort about who the question was for.

The way Frostbite said _her family_ and_ so am I _made the butterflies begin a Cha-cha. Was he meaning to imply anything? I hope not. Then, two Pokémon who have the ability to feel love can destroy the work that the legends have done. Then,_ many a good Pokémon have been killed by acts in the name of love,_ Suicune had said. And, many more will be killed.

_So, you don't have an egg? Too bad. Cumulonimbus is correct. Why not? You could have adopted an egg, too._ The voice contemplated. I lashed my leafy tail back and forth, rather pissed off at this Pokémon for entering private conversations. " I never wanted a kid, so I never adopted one." I said, answering the question of the Pokémon and the one Cu was about to ask. "Anyway, If either of you need an answer, ask Frostbite. He knows." I said calmly.

"Either of us? Ivy, you shouldn't be talking to _him_." Frostbite's tail was lashing furiously. " You don't know who he is, Ivy! Haven't you ever heard of 'Stranger Danger'?"

"He's not a stranger, Frost-"

"Then tell me who he is! Hm? Come on! Who?"

"Now now, we shouldn't fight-" Cu began.

"Nobody asked you! This is between Ivy and me!" Frostbite scolded. At his angle, I could see his frustration. It was painted on his face, stark against his calm build. "Ivy! You need to tell me who you are talking to! He's toying with you." Frostbite was sinking mentally. "Who is he, Ivy… Who?"

"Frostbite, I'm sorry. Just, good or bad, this Pokémon is kind to me. He's just… so far been... kind. I trust him, Frostbite."

_Yes, yes. Who am I? Well, you _are_ on a wild goose chase... Ah, well. I am Zathorart. Your gentleman friend should know me... I hope this will help you, 'friend'._

_"_Frostbite, Zathorart is not a stranger."

"Zathorart?!" Cu was stunned. " Zathorart is... he is... Giratina."

"Girentwha?" Chi stumbled in, groggy from sleep. " You know, I have a right to know. I'm only one human year younger than you. That's like, only four Pokémon years."

"Chi... Well, the Pokémon in my mind is Giratina." I said, kneeling down near Chi. " He's Giratina." I couldn't help it. I have the Pokémon of the underworld in my head. I started to cry…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Zathorart's Wish

_Don't cry, sweet Ivy. You know that our… connection is getting stronger. I need someone to laugh at the greater legendarys with me. A… princess._ Zathorart's voice was charming, yet like he didn't mean it.

_Go away. If it's what you want, as in to marry me, then you're in for a big, fat rejection, you ass._ I didn't mean to sound bitchy, but it seemed to shut him up for a minute.

_So, _he said after the pause, _I'll have to force you to come. I _must_ send my best minon._

_Oh, god. What am I going to do, fight back against a Weedle? I'm sure to _die_ from such a bad case of String Shot._ I bit back a hasty name-call due to a rustle in the leaves. "Who's there?" I called, carelessly waking up my fellow companions.

"Who am I? Who are _you_?!" An odd Umbreon came through. Frostbite gasped behind me.

"What's up with your fur?" He said rather rudely. He _did_ have a point. The Umbreon's pattern was blue stripes and spots, instead of yellow curved moons and spots.

"I am Harihi." Haruhi narrowed her eyes. "Now, I would like to know who the hell you- aieee!" Haruhi's command cut short, and I soon saw why. Chi was clinging onto her neck with her front paws, swaying in the wind. Her hind legs, though, were heading towards the place where her 'blood' bags lay...

"I'm Ivy, the one about to splatter you is Chi, that's Frostbite behind me, who rudely asked about your fur, and Cu is the Jolteon over there." I explained, gently leaving out Zathorart.

_Will you introduce me, princess?_

_No._

_Then I will do that myself. _"Fellow travelers? Helloooo?" Zathorart. Everyone whirled but I. "Hello. I'm Zathorart." Slowly, I turned. Giratina was there, tall and wild as I thought.

"Go away..." I was the only one who _could_ speak, so why not?

"Ivy?! You never-" Frostbite looked at me, shocked. I could see the distrust in his eyes. Ignoring his glaze, I turned and noted that Haruhi was still here. I guess she is joining the caravan.

"Don't yell at the lady, sir!" Zathorart scolded. "Mrs. Ivy, I said I would send my best minion." His smile was plastered on like a barbie doll's. Suddenly and yet in time, a small, dark Umbreon formed from the shadows. "Umbreon, go."

"Yes, master." The Umbreon pounced, but Frostbite jumped before me.

"Wait!" It was Frostbite. "If...if Ivy goes, then I will, too!"

"No. Frostbite." My tail drooped with my words. "It was you... All along." With that, I turned and willingly left with Zathorart.


	10. Chapter 10

Garentina lead me through a large portal, mirroring the scene behind me. Cu,shaking his head to the stars. Chi, pawing the dust. Haruhi, apparently staying with the group. And Frostbite. Frostbite, who makes butterflies in my stomach dance. Frostbite, who was staring at me as if I just stabbed him. I could have honestly stabbed myself.  
I stepped through the portal, but Frostbite's gaze still lingered. I shook my head as we shifted into the Dark world. Raising my gaze from the barren floor, I saw Eevee evolutions everywhere.  
"This is the Eevee Palace." Garentina explained. "Jet! Chrystal! Flora! You three will be attending to your Queen's every wish!" Almost instantly, a Vaporeon, Eevee, and Espeon ran up.  
"Yes, your majesty!" They called in unison. I looked them over. Jet, the Vaporeon, was slim and fit. Flora, the Espeon, was more normal weighted, and seemed quite cheery compared to her companions. Lastly, the Eevee Chrystal, was unusually bright. Her pelt glistened without light, and rounded into a poof at the tail.  
Jet bowed. "Welcome. We will serve you during your stay." He watched Garentina leave. "Now that the jerk is gone, would you want to see the garden? You are a Leafeon."  
"Yes, please. He is a jerk, isn't he?" I responded.  
"Indeed. C'mon! To the garden!" Flora bounced.  
"Oh! Yes, by the way, I'm Ivy" I remembered. "Nice to meet you folks." Since when do Pokèmon forget their introductions? Oh, yeah. Since they get kidnapped by evil pokemon who want to destroy stars for fun. WHY am I here?!  
Jet lead us outside and into a bright, plant-filled garden. He instantly used water gun, pointing his face upwards. "Why did you do that?" I asked.  
"To water the plants." His response was directly spoken as the water bellowed downward. We went on.  
As I was passing through a bed of lavender, I stumbled upon a Pokèmon I had never seen before. "...The hell are you?" I asked as nicely as possible.  
"Ninfia. I am from the newest region. I am the newest Eeveelution." The Ninfia was a mix of all eeveelutions I had ever seen.  
"What type are you?" I asked.  
"Fairy." Smiling, she responded, continuing to weed the lavender.


	11. Chapter 11

Giratina appeared through the grass, smiling. "Ivy. I found you. Are you enjoying it here?"

"Yes. Thank you." Biggest. Lie. Ever.

"Come. I will show you to your room." He glared at Ninfia, who receded into the Lavender. He turned and left, expecting me to follow.

I did. And what ashamed me was that I did not think of Frostbite almost all day.

-Frostbite stood in wonder even a day after Ivy left. What was he? She couldn't "love" him, whatever that meant. After all, he always thought he was dumb and strange. She could have been talking to anyone, right? He had misheard her for sure.

"Frostbite..." Cu was there, silently trying to help. "Ivy-"

"Stop." Frostbite sounded distant to himself, like he was simply watching. "Don't ever-"

"People. Don't fight." Haruhi stepped in. Chi nodded from behind her.

Frostbite spun around, facing the group. "Ivy might be _dead_ by now." Haruhi's eyes widened. "Suicune said she could never tell who she 'loved' at the cost of her life, dammit." Tears began to blur Frostbite's vision. "She could be _dead_..." He trailed off.

"Well, there's only one way to find out" Chi seemed older than the child she was. "We go after her."

"I agree." Frostbite stood up taller. A light wind ruffled everyone's fur as the sun rose over the treetops, casting golden light onto the dark hopes of the Pokemon.


End file.
